Metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors integrated with silicon controlled rectifier (SCR) devices may exhibit degraded reliability from high voltage transients such as ESD events. During high voltage transients, charge carriers may be locally injected into lightly doped regions, causing a reduced voltage at the point of injection, which in turn may lead to more charge carrier injection. Localized charge carrier injection by this mechanism may cause device damage.